dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Cra/Intelligence
Other guides Pure * Cra/Intelligence/Critical Hits/1 Hybrid * Cra/Intelligence/Strength External links * Superlative Exemplar Guild » The Intelligence Cra Introduction The Intelligence-based Cra build (commonly known as "Int Cra") is one of the primary builds of the Cra class, largely due to its relatively high power in the early levels, and relative ease and simplicity in leveling. This build relies on Magic Arrow and Burning Arrow (obtained at level 1 and 6 respectively) for a very long time because you do not receive a stronger fire-damage spell until Explosive Arrow at level 90. This makes the Intelligence-based Cra relatively weaker in the middle levels while other classes and builds get stronger spells in their specialized element. However, after receiving Explosive Arrow, the Intelligence-based Cra becomes significantly more powerful. Therefore, the primary goal of Int Cras is to reach level 90 as soon as possible. Int Cras are great solo hunters. With Explosive Arrow, they can hunt large mobs of low-mid level monsters effectively to collect materials for professions. In solo PvP, however, Int Cras are significantly disadvantaged at end-game levels because of the limited availability of weapons for being int based in addition to the general weakness of the Cra class in PvP. Thanks to high intelligence, Int Cras can make good use of non-class spells such as Lightning Strike (AoE fire spell) and Cawwot (healing spell). Int Cras could also play the role of healer using Boogey Wand and Golden Scarabugly Wand because intelligence enhances the healing effect of them. Other than these and greater initiative, however, Int Cra's high intelligence does not offer any direct bonus like healing boost for Eni and damage reduction for Xelor's Mummification and Feca's armor. (It's noteworthy that the effect of the armor spells that Fecas cast on Int Cras are increased by the amount of intelligence that Int Cras have). Characteristic Points Soft Caps Raising Characteristics The basic approach is to devote all characteristic points to Intelligence, at least until 150, and scroll the other characteristics. Beyond 150 when the rate becomes 3 points for 1 intelligence, some choose to spend points on other characteristics, while others keep raising int all the way. A pure int build with other stats just scrolled is still a very formidable character. Like other classes, many cras choose to raise wisdom in addition to intelligence to improve experience gain and resistance against AP and MP loss, which is important against Fecas and Xelors in PvP as well as monsters with AP/MP draining attack. Wisdom also makes Frozen Arrow's AP draining and Paralyzing Arrow's MP draining more effective. This guide officially suggests just scrolling wisdom. Some Int Cras raise vitality, which is also advantageous in PvP. Even so, the 5 HP that you get every level combined with push back spells mean that you probably won't need the vitality so long as you play more conservatively when needed. Some gear (notably the Fire Kwakblade) requires some vitality. Since the requirements are still scrollable, it is suggested that you still only scroll vitality. Some raise agility for higher Dodge, Lock, and Critical Hits for spells such as Lashing Arrow and weapon attacks. However, you could also get the required agility points for such purposes from scrolling and agility bonus from equipment although it will cost both kamas and time. Spells Spell Guide * Lv. 1-11: Raise Magic Arrow to 5. * Lv. 12-21: Raise Distant Shooting to 5. * Lv. 22-25: Raise Critical Shooting to 3 (1 spare point). * Lv. 26-35: Raise Powerful Shooting to 5. * Lv. 36-41: Raise Critical Shooting to 5. * Lv. 42-51: Raise Frozen Arrow to 5. * Lv. 52-61: Raise Mastery spell to 5, depending on which Weapon you use. * Lv. 62-71: Raise Cawwot to 5. * Lv. 72-90: Raise Explosive Arrow to 5. * Lv. 91+: Raise what you feel you need. Spell Guide Information Magic Arrow, Burning Arrow, and Frozen Arrow are the key attack spells for Int Cras for a very long time. Until you reach level 20 or so, your main attack will be a single shot of Magic or Burning. From around level 20, you can shoot one each of Magic/Burning and Frozen in one turn thanks to 7 AP from the Gobball Set. From around level 40s, you can shoot 2 Magic/Burning Arrows with a 8 AP set (see Sets). Use Burning when two or more monsters are in line. Use Distant Shooting in the first turn to boost your range. Start with leveling Magic Arrow to 5, followed by Burning Arrow or Frozen Arrow. Solely relying on Burning for attack can be very frustrating because of its Linear requirement, though it is more powerful. Burning may be unlearned later once you get Explosive Arrow, but allows for a different pattern of damage (linear instead of an area). This is important when playing with others (in particular melee classes At low-mid levels, Frozen Arrow may not be so powerful on its own other than as a follow-up to Magic or Burning because its range is very short and the AP reduction is too small to be effective. However, at higher levels with 9 or more AP, three shots of Frozen could be a very powerful attack. Draining only a couple of AP can still be effective against an opponent with AP just enough to attack twice or more. (For example: against a monster that has 8 AP, a 4-AP attack, attacking twice in a turn, draining 1 AP from it suffices to reduce its attack to only once a turn.) Frozen can also be used when you are drained of 1 or 2 AP and cannot shoot Magic or Burning that you wanted to cast originally. (For example, if your base AP is 8 and drained of 1 AP by the monster, you can still cast Magic and Frozen instead of 2 Magic.) After maxing Magic and Burning, level Distant Shooting to 5. Distant is important because it further enhances range, the very advantage of the Cra class. This also has a small area of effect for helping allies. It will prove to be very, very valuable time and time again. Retreat Arrow is very useful when you need to keep distance from a monster or when you want to escape from a monster that has already caught you. If you are going to use a bow as your weapon, Release is another option for this effect, but it takes more AP for less push back until high levels. It does, however, push back in all directions instead of just one. It is this guides suggestion to keep retreat around, but to not level it. Release may also be useful to have at level 1 in case you become surrounded on multiple sides. Until you will get Explosive Arrow at level 90, other class spells are mostly optional and don't have much use in most battles. For example, Bat's Eye may have use in PvP battles at higher levels, but is not so useful in PvM at low-mid levels. Critical Shooting is worth leveling if you decide to go for int/crit build, but without decent +crit equipments that are available only at higher levels, this spell alone isn't of much help at all. The most worthwhile spell for int cra to level other than Magic, Burning, Frozen, and Distant at mid levels may be Cawwot. The healing glyph works great for Int Cras because of their high intelligence, and the planted Cawwot makes a nice obstacle to hide behind. If you decide to use a maged Fishing Bow (available at level 70), level Weapon Skill to 5. (See the weapons section below for details.) From around level 70-80, start saving 10 spell points for Explosive Arrow, which you will obtain at level 90. Max it to level 5 right away. The great damage output and AoE of Explosive are really impressive. This is what you have endured the long painful period of leveling for. Enjoy its power for the next 10 levels or so. After level 100, you will be able to level some low-level spells and weapon skills further to 6. Level 6 Magic can be effective against the Spell Rebound of Feca as well as monsters such as Rib. Level 6 Frozen Arrow can drain 3 AP on a Critical Hit. You may also unlearn a spell that you no longer use very often. You may find, for example, that you no longer have much use for Burning Arrow once you get Explosive Arrow, and so may wish to unlearn it to get the spell points back. Class spells Key class spells for Int Cras: Other class spells that may be useful for Int Cras: Non-class spells Non-class spells useful for Int Cras: Sets Low levels Contrary to popular beleif, the Red Piwi Set can actually be very benifitial to a low level and int cra and is very inexpensive. This set may be used until it is possible to buy a Young Adventurer Set or a Gobball Set. The Young Adventurer Set is useful for beginning Cras as with any low level class. From level 20 Int Cras will benefit from moving to an int based Gobball Set for the int and AP bonus, perhaps with an Ecaflip's Luck (item) or Mental Ring for further int. At low levels you can buy cheap peices of a set even if they have little bonuses and entirely depend on the set bonus. Because equipments with near-perfect bonuses are extremely expensive even for low level ones, you would be better off using the extra cash to scroll your stats. Medium levels The Red Scaraleaf Set and Fire Kwak Set have int bonuses which appeal to this class and build, while the Prespic Set has broad appeal with all players over level 38 for its wisdom and damage bonuses. There is no generally agreed favorite set for high level int characters other than the exceptionally rare Royal Gobball Set. At the medium levels it is essential for Int Cras to achieve 8 AP that allows them to cast two Magic Arrows in one turn while maintaining high int. For this you need to customize your set to get +2 AP bonus. Below are some of the examples: * Custom set A: Fire Kwak Set (minus amulet) + Kam Assutra. You only need 7 out of the 8 full Fire Kwak equipments to get the +1 AP set bonus. Kam Assutra replaces Fire Kwakamulet to get an extra AP. The drawback of this set is the trouble of keeping a Fire Bwak as pet. * Custom set B: Red Scaraleaf Set + Treechnid Root Bow & Kam Assutra. -66 vit of Treechnid Root Bow is to be compensated further by ring and boots in addition to the vit bonus of Red Scaraleaf Set (+83-160). This set is more flexible in the choice of equipments than the Fire Kwak set and so could be used for a longer period replacing each equipment with a higher-level one as you level your class level. NOTE:'''Please note that the Treechnid Root Bow requires a minimum of 29 Agility, and no other piece here gives Agility. This means you must either have it scrolled, have a pet that gives Agility, or get 29+ agility from the free ring/boots slot. * '''Custom set C: Prespic-based 8AP set. +2 AP, -1 MP, Wis, +5 Reflect. This set uses the Kam Assutra and Treechelmet for 8ap and the Prespic for damages and wisdom. Wearing a Xelor's Past ring for int and further wis bonuses is also recommended. There is a setback to this set, since the Treechelmet takes away one MP. But because you can attack twice, you probably would not need to run away so much, and its basically up to personal preference. * Custom set D: 19+ intelligence Mental Rings and a Mad Boowolf Cloak (which is fairy cheap if you compare it to the amount of life you get; even a high damage percent isn't that expensive). With this extra you can use a Yew Axe (Axe) which has +35 intelligence. * Custom set E: Watch this video at This Link. A different amulet or weapon may be helpful but this is what most people use. Most of the mid-level AP custom sets for int cra utilize The Celestial Brooch (40), Kam Assutra Amulet (43), Treechelmet (45), and/or Treechnid Root Bow (28). Other notable AP equipments include: Gelano (60), The Stars Custard Tart (62), God Rod (67), Smoothitch O'Ball (77), Farle's Ears (80), Powerful Dazzling Belt (80). It is also recommended to start raising a Fire Bwak as pet at this stage. High levels Most high-level Int Cras use a custom set. Around level 100 some use non-int Feudala Set pieces such as Feudala cloak for set bonus. You need at least +1 MP from boots and +1 AP from amulet. If you are going to use a pair of daggers, you need one more AP from a Gelano and some crit bonuses for which you might need to sacrifice some int. For 5AP bows, you will also need a Powerful Dazzling Belt to achieve 10 AP. See also the Weapons section because the choice of gears at higher levels largely depends on what weapon you use. It should also be noted that unlike for other int classes who need to maintain high intelligence to boost the effect of their healing and damage reduction spell, for Int Cras intelligence is primarily to boost the damage output of weapons and attack spells. Therefore, Int Cras could more freely use Power alternative gears in place of int gears. ;Hat * Jelleadgear (Lv. 60, +pros, +wis, +int), but actually a royal gob hat would be much better because of the major int when maged. * Feudala Hat (Lv. 98, +wis +int +vit %resists & +pros) * Krutch (Lv. 111, +crit) * Mothat (Lv. 113) * Dora Bora (Lv. 120) * Solomonk (Lv. 120, %dam, +dam, +crit, +init, no int) * Himune (Lv. 122, +crit) * Soft Oak Hat (Lv. 145, %dam, + dam, +crits, vit, int and wis) ;Amulet * The Stars Custard Tart (Lv. 62, +AP) * Smoothitch O'Ball (Lv. 77, +AP) * Feudala Amulet (Lv. 91, +AP) * Aykido Medal (Lv. 125, +AP) * Soft Oak Talisman(Lv. 138, +AP) ;Cape * Desire O'Ball Cloak (Lv.67, +vit, +wis, +crit +dmg) * Elya Wood's Cloak (Lv. 80, +range) * Graytess Cape (Lv. 105) * Nettlez (Lv. 125) * Worn Soft Oak Cape (Lv. 142) ;Belt * Royal Morello Cherry Blop Belt (Lv. 80, +vit, +wis, +int +crit, +pods, +pros, %resist) * Feudala Belt (Lv. 81, +crit) * Event Belt (Lv. 84, +crit) * Xenature (Lv. 125) * Autumnal Soft Oak G-String (141) ;Rings * Feudala Wedding Ring (Lv. 81) * Royal Morello Cherry Blop Ring (Lv. 80) * Farle's Magic Bracelet (Lv. 80) * Soft Oak Ring(Lv. 139) ;Boots * Feudala Geta (Lv. 68, +MP, +crit) * Animal Boots (Lv. 94, +MP) * Veggie Boots (optional, level 100, +MP, -1 AP for Magic and Retreat Arrow, found useful from personal experience) * Dreggon Boots (Lv. 129, +MP, +crit) * Soft Oak Flip-Flops(Lv. 138, +MP, %dam +dam) Weapons Int Cras have comparatively tougher time to get a hold of good weapons because most weapons (except wands) are of neutral element and their damage is dependent on the element of strength rather than intelligence. To utilize the high intelligence of Int Cras in weapon damage, a weapon needs to be maged to fire first. Fire-maging is very costly, and fire maged weapons are very rare. Usually you need to find a level 100+ smith/carver with a mage ability to make one for you (unless you are a smith/carver yourself). Most Int Cras do not start using a weapon seriously until level 100 because of the limited availability of good weapons for them except Fishing Bow mentioned below. Beyond level 100, however, int cra need to consider using a weapon because they will need a better source of attack than Explosive Arrow whose damage output is way too inconsistent to stay competitive in higher-level PvP battles. Bows Most bows cost 5 AP and are two-handed. The high AP cost and inability to wield a shield could be serious disadvantage in PvP battles. Although bows have a little advantage in range, cras already have many long-range attack spells (most notably Explosive Arrow). Therefore, some Int Cras go for a dagger or a wand instead to compensate Cra's lack of short-range attack. The most popular bow among Int Cras is arguably fire-forged Fishing Bow. It is one of the few bows that only cost 4 AP to shoot, and the crit rate of 1/30 is decent. Fire-forged Fishing Bow greatly helps Int Cras during level 60-80s, a long and painful period of leveling for Int Cras to go through. Once you reach level 90 and get Explosive Arrow, however, Fishing Bow will not be as useful. Daggers Dagger is a popular weapon among classes because most daggers only cost 3 AP and have high crit rate (around 1/30). Cras have an advantage in the use of daggers thanks to the spell Critical Shooting. Examples of good daggers for Int Cras include: *Blessdags: Level 64. Blessdags could be stronger than Captain Chafer's with 1/2 crit rate due to +20 crit bonus. Blessdags is also one-handed, and so in pvp many high-level Int Cras choose to use Blessdags over Citrus for a shield. *Captain Chafer's Small Daggers: Level 83. Affordable and readily available. *Lutination Daggers: Level 90. Air steal 2~4 HP. *Maydhyn China Daggers: Level 100. Very difficult to meet stat requirements. *Citrus Daggers: Level 113. The best fire dagger in the game and one of the end game weapons for Int Cras. Very powerful in PvM, esp. against boss monsters with thousands of HP (e.g. Wa Wabbit, Moowolf, Ancestral Treechnid). Thanks to the life-stealing effect, you could solo low-mid level dungeons such as Scaraleaf Dungeon and Wa Wabbit's Castle with Citrus. To make the best use of daggers, you need to achieve 1/2 Critical Hit rate. To achieve 1/2 Critical Hit rate with a dagger of 1/30 crit hit rate, you need level 6 Critical Shooting spell, and either +20 Critical Hit boost from equipment, or +17 Critical Hit boost from equipment and 140 agility. Although it helps to scroll some agility, spending on agility the characteristic points that you gain from class leveling is not necessary at higher levels because many gears give bonuses in Critical Hit as well as agility. For example: * +6 Critical Hit, +50 agility from Krutch * +5 Critical Hit from Feudala Belt * +4 Critical Hit, +40 agility from Captain Chafer's Small Daggers * +3 Critical Hit from Feudala Wedding Ring With these gears and +8 from the spell Critical shooting, you have +25 Critical Hit boost, which will be further raised to 28 with 140 agility (see Critical Hit for the details of the mechanism). Wands Wands are popular among Int Cras because there are many fire-based wands available and some of them have healing effect which is enhanced by intelligence. Int Cras could become a good healer by equipping a Boogey Wand. Creizy-Stufh Wand is an amazing wand for a Cra, since it has a huge benefit from the +dmg of bow skill. Swords Fake Claw of Ceangal does great damage. It also has a good initiative bonus, a great advantage in PvP. PvM Int Cras are great solo hunters thanks to Explosive Arrow. They are especially good at hunting big mobs of relatively lower-level monsters to farm resources effectively. In group PvM, Cras are appreciated for spamming Lashing Arrow to drain MP from boss monster. Although Lashing is an earth damage spell, Int Cras also should have it in their spellbox for its MP draining effect. Int Cras could play the role of healer with a Boogey Wand when the party lacks good Enis. With a fire-damage weapon Int Cras could be good damage-dealers also against boss monsters with low Fire Resistance such as Moowolf and Ancestral Treechnid. Monsters